Users may configure electronic devices such as smart phones to provide the users with reminders and other notifications. These reminders and notifications are often triggered by a date and/or time associated with a calendar event and/or task. For example, a user may create a calendar entry for a “meeting” at 2:30 on Friday. The user's phone may provide a reminder, e.g., in the form of audio and/or visual notification, at the time of the meeting or at some predetermined time interval before the meeting. Some users may desire notifications in response to cues other than date and/or time-based triggers.